


TD The Purge

by euphoricia



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, F/M, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Movie: The Purge (2013), Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricia/pseuds/euphoricia
Summary: A total drama purge fanfiction where Justin r*pes Courtney. Also Bridgette is very out of canon character. A lot of the other characters are.
Relationships: Courtney/Justin (Total Drama)
Kudos: 2





	TD The Purge

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic rape, don’t read if you don’t like it.  
> NOT FINISHED

Justin x Courtney

Courtney sat at Heather’s house with her, watching the tv. They were waiting as the time ticked down towards the annual Purge night. Only three minutes to go.  
“You know Courtney, it would be a lot more fun if we actually went out tonight,” Heather said.  
“Are you serious? No way,” Courtney replied.  
Heather sighed.  
“Fine, we’ll just sit here all night. Again.”  
“Why would you want to go out anyways?”  
“It would be exciting! And I want to see what it’s like besides seeing parts on tv.”  
Courtney jumped as the announcement of the start of the purge sounded. She got up and made sure all the doors and windows were locked.  
“Court, you’ve checked and re-locked everything six times,” Heather said, rolling her eyes.  
“I just want to be sure.”  
They sat together and watched a bit of a movie for a while until Heather stood up.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I think I’m gonna go,” Heather said. “Alejandro texted me to meet him downtown.”  
“What? No, you can’t go!”  
Heather put on her jacket and slipped her phone into her pocket. Courtney went over to her.  
“Are you insane? You can’t go, it’s dangerous.”  
Heather laughed. “I know right? But it’ll be fun. I’ll be fine. I’ll be with Alejandro, don’t worry.”  
Heather left, closing the door behind her. Courtney quickly locked it and looked around, unsure what to do. She didn’t like being alone. She sat down nervously on the couch and tried to focus on the movie.  
Her phone started ringing suddenly and she picked up.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Courtney, it’s Heather. I’m with Alejandro right now, and he was with Justin and Bridgette, so I’m sending them over.”  
“What? Why do they have to come here?”  
“I thought you didn’t want to be alone.”  
“Ugh. Whatever.”  
Courtney hung up and sighed. Now she was stuck with two losers she didn’t like all because Heather wanted to sleep with Alejandro.  
A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Courtney checked through the window first and saw Justin leaning against the porch railing, with Bridgette standing next to him. Courtney opened the door and let the two of them in. Bridgette smiled at her and went in, looking around the house. Justin sauntered in and stood next to her.  
“Hey Courtney,” he said.  
“Hi Justin.”  
She closed the door and sat on the couch. Justin flopped down right next to her, uncomfortably close. Bridgette was walking around, and she headed upstairs.  
Courtney shifted over away from Justin but he just moved over to be next to her. He slung an arm around her shoulders.  
“You look hot,” Justin said to her. She gave him a weird look.  
Justin leaned in close to her and she leaned back, but he put an arm around her back, pulling her into him and kissing her. She pulled away, still stuck in his arms.  
“What are you doing?”  
Justin smirked.  
“I thought it was pretty obvious.”  
He kissed her again, and this time she yanked away, pushing him off her.  
“Stop it!”  
Justin rolled his eyes.  
“Come on Courtney, I know you want this. Stop playing hard to get.”  
“I- what? No-“  
Justin kissed her again, rougher this time. Courtney let him for a minute before trying to pull away, but Justin held the back of her head, not letting her get away.  
Courtney used all her strength to force him off of her, and standing up.  
“What the fuck is your problem? I said no!”  
Justin narrowed his eyes and stood up.  
“I don’t give a fuck about what you want.”  
Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Justin went to her and grabbed her hair, pulling her to him roughly. She yelped in pain and he kissed her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He slammed her up against the wall and continued making out with her. Courtney couldn’t shove him away since he had his hands tightly around her wrists.  
Justin kissed down her jaw and neck, biting down hard to leave marks, making her cry out in pain. His hands went down her body and stopped at the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it up over her body and off, tossing it on the ground. He licked down her neck and chest, kissing the top of her breasts uncovered from the bra. Courtney tried to push him away but he slammed her against the wall again, making her vision spin. 

He tossed her onto the ground as if she weighed nothing, and crawled on top of her, straddling her waist. He kissed her again as she struggled against him. Justin reached behind her back and unclipped her bra to reveal her 34DD breasts. He circled his tongue around one of her nipples and sucked it into his mouth. Her back arched at the feeling, and he continued sucking and teasing the other nipple in between his fingers until they were both erect.  
“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” he whispered.  
“Please, stop,” she begged. He smirked and ignored her pleas. He kissed her lips again and she brought her knee up hard into his crotch, making him shout in pain and roll off her. Courtney sat up and tried to get up but Justin grabbed her again and forced her down.  
“Enough,” he hissed. He drew a knife from his jeans and held it up against her face. She whimpered at the sight of it and immediately stopped struggling. Justin smirked and traced the knife along her features, pressing hard enough to draw blood when she made a sound.  
“Please,” she whispered again. Justin dug the knife into her cheekbone, cutting a line into her. Her eyes teared up and she felt a tear drip down.  
“Aw, don’t cry,” Justin said, his voice mocking.  
He licked along her bloody cut and Courtney started to cry. God, he was a psychopath. She could feel his erection pressing up against her, and it made her panic.  
“Please, no, stop,” she said.  
“Do you ever shut up?” Justin complained. “God. It’s so annoying.”  
Courtney squirmed underneath him but couldn’t get out. Justin undid her pants and pulled them down and off her legs, revealing her pink underwear. He licked up from her calf, thighs, and to her underwear. She was scared but didn’t want to try to escape with him still holding that knife. He moved her underwear aside and licked up her slit, making her body jerk up. He smirked and sucked her clit into his mouth, running his tongue over it. She moaned, much to her dismay. Justin flicked his tongue over her clit a few times, before running his tongue back up her body. He undid his own belt and took off his jeans, revealing his rock hard cock. It was at least ten inches, and Courtney felt panic rising.  
“No no no no no,” she said, her voice desperate. “Please, Justin, no, I’ve never-“  
“Wait...are you a virgin?”  
She nodded, hoping that fact would change his mind.  
He smirked and closed his eyes.  
“Fuuuck, you just keep getting better.”  
Justin thrusted into her and she screamed out in pain. He was huge inside her, it felt like he was ripping her insides. She started to cry, digging her nails into the carpet.  
“Oh god,” he groaned. “You feel so good.”

He pulled out almost all the way until slamming back all the way inside her. She was so fucking tight around his cock. Courtney was shaking in pain, but he just grabbed her hips as he continued thrusting in and out of her. 

There was no way he was going to last long with her, he had never been with someone as tight as her. She cried out loudly as he brushed past that sensitive spot inside her, her arms wrapping around him. He angled his thrusts to continuously hit that spot, making her moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. Justin could feel himself getting close and reached down to her clit, rubbing the hard bundle of nerves, as her body bucked up into his, making his thrusts easier. 

Courtney cried out as she came hard around him, nails digging into his muscular shoulders. Her orgasm brought on his and he groaned into her ear as she came inside of her. Tears fell freely as the events that has just conspired sank in. Justin pulled out of her and stood up, getting dressed. She lay there motionless, wishing she were dead. He looked down at her as he put on his belt.


End file.
